


Wings

by dontbecruelx



Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [10]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Blind Date, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Marriage, Prompt Fic, Set Ups, THEY DESERVE IT, kinda sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: “I really don’t think this is such a good idea.” Eiji flushed.Shorter rubbed his arm. “Trust me. You’ll have a good time. He’s really cool. A model, too.” He teased.“Exactly!” Eiji squeaked. “How am I supposed to compare to a model?”Shorter smacked him around the back of the head. “You’re an Olympic pole vaulter! Idiot!”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137776
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blind date
> 
> Thanks, Jade! <3

“I really don’t think this is such a good idea.” Eiji flushed.

Shorter rubbed his arm. “Trust me. You’ll have a good time. He’s really cool. A model, too.” He teased.

“Exactly!” Eiji squeaked. “How am I supposed to compare to a model?”

Shorter smacked him around the back of the head. “You’re an Olympic pole vaulter! Idiot!”

And that was the end of that.

Eiji adjusted his green shirt and blazer before going inside the restaurant. He thought Aslan would be hard to spot in the crowd, but he knew who he was as soon as he walked in the door.

“Oh my God.” He muttered under his breath.

He was absolutely stunning, and Eiji was sure in that moment he’d never laid eyes on someone so exquisite. He sucked in a sharp breath. “No way, no way.” And turned on his heels. He was too… too good for him. He knew that without even speaking to him. But just as he turned around, there was a gentle hand on his shoulder and a sweet voice in his ear.

“Hello,” Aslan said. “You’re Eiji, aren’t you?”

Eiji had to compose himself before he turned around.

He was wearing a white button-down shirt and matching white slacks that clung to his frame beautifully.

But before Eiji could reply, he spoke again. “Of course you are. I could spot you from a mile away.”

“Hello.” Eiji flushed and Aslan held out his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Eiji.”

Eiji didn’t know he’d end up talking and talking and laughing and sharing his deepest thoughts with Aslan that night.

He didn’t know that one date would turn into two would turn into Aslan kissing him and telling him he wanted to be with him long term.

He didn’t know until much later that he’d fallen in love with him that night. 

Not until they were standing at the altar together and Aslan smiled at him, mouthing ‘I love you’ before they exchanged their vows.

Aslan was gorgeous.

Aslan was smart.

Aslan was everything Eiji could have dreamed of.

That day was the start of the most incredible life, Aslan always at his side. 

Forever and always. Their souls connected as one.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and kudos make my day! <3   
> You can find me on twitter @dontbecruelx


End file.
